History repeating
by Forever Ace
Summary: Working at a hospital meant that she was constantly surrounded by death. She couldn’t run away from it. Working at the ER at made it even worst, it was lucky if she went a whole morning without losing someone. Cameron Drabble


This is my first ever House drabble. The idea just kind of came to mind, I really hope it's good and that I could portray Cameron right. Any feedback would be great!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Working at a hospital meant that she was constantly surrounded by death. She couldn't run away from it. Working at the ER at made it even worst, it was lucky if she went a whole morning without losing someone. But death stayed a constant in her life. Yes, for Dr Allison Cameron, it seemed she could never be truly happy for too long. Falling in love with her had become a death sentence. First, she had watched her husband die day by day. Afterwards, she had built a wall around her heart. A wall wasn't even the right word to describe it. Most would describe it as a castle with a dragon to scorch whoever came close enough. Only one person has been the surviving knight at this point. Well, surviving would be a cliché at this point. He too, had fallen under the curse of being in love with Allison Cameron.

It was the reason she now sat with tears threatening to fall as she stared at the person that now held her heart. Only a few steps away from death, she couldn't take it anymore. It was ridiculous really, was there some sort of reason that she could only be happy and in love for long? This time around, she didn't even get the chance to marry him. Planning a wedding and working on the ER just seemed too much. Just thinking about the wedding made her hand fly to the ring that now stood proudly on her finger, she twisted it around nervously wondering if she would ever have the chance to be more than a fiancée again.

She took a deep breath as the tears softly started gliding down her cheeks. This was the moment she needed him the most. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her and whispering that everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't and that's was the reason she was loosing the fight to stay strong by his bedside. She was trying hard not to blame herself, if only she had taken him up on his offer to drive home together. Than maybe he would have stayed around for an extra hour, a drunk driver wouldn't have hit him and he wouldn't be laying here looking so weak.

It had been twelve hours now and she was tired and in need of food and shower. Since he had been wheeled into the ER she hasn't been able to leave his side apart for the time he was in the operation room. She had been drinking coffee, black with no sugar, to keep her up. It was the only think she could keep down at this point. Cuddy had tried sending her home but she had refused. Being in their apartment while he was lying in a hospital bed was just too hard. It was too hard to explain to anyone. Even falling asleep was impossible. Too much could happen in the short time her eyes were close. Her life has she knew it could disappear. She was always making mistakes and this was her way to suffer. It was never new, if the worst did happen, she'd have to run once more. As far as possible, away from all the memories that Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital held. If she stared long enough, she could easily see a memory from the past, them arguing in the hallway disagreeing on a diagnostic for a patient. She just never thought that he'd one day be a patient. Robert Chase had always bigger than life; always saying just the right thing to cheer her up. Now she just didn't know what to do. She was a lost little girl again, afraid of what could happen.

Cameron wiped the few tears that had escaped, crying was weak and she wasn't ready to just give up yet. It was ridiculous, yes. But none the less, she couldn't be weak, not now. With a deep breath she took hold of his hand, it was still warm and familiar, if she gave herself the chance, she could easily just close her eyes and pretend he was asleep beside her. But the beeping of the machines brought her back to the present. Instead, she just stared at him. "I really need you to wake up, I can't loose you" It seemed selfish but it was the truth, she couldn't face being alone again. It would be too hard and would just end any chance of her ever being in a relationship. "I love you…" It came out in a whisper and made the earlier sentence seem all the less selfish. This was her life, waiting for her fiancé to wake up from this horrible dream. It wasn't her life. It couldn't be, sometimes life just wasn't fair and she couldn't do anything about it. Would things ever even out for her or would her dreams of the happy family with two children be a dream? All she wanted was a sign and without even knowing it, it seemed she had gotten it, if she didn't know any better, she felt a light squeeze from Chase and with that, a small smile appeared on her face. Things were going to be okay, she had hope once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review


End file.
